The invention concerns a device for detaching a pedal mounting which can be pivoted around a spindle (pedal spindle) from the structure of a motor vehicle, with the pedal lever being mounted on the vehicle structure via the pedal spindle and a supporting element being connected to a vehicle component in such a manner that the pedal lever can be pivoted around the pedal spindle with a specified actuating force.
In order to prevent injury to the passengers as a result of sliding of the pedal unit into the interior of the vehicle in the case of an accident, particularly a rear-end collision, a known method is to detach the mounting of one or more of the pedals so that the risk of injuries is reduced.
The object of the invention is to provide a device of the type mentioned above in which it is possible to detach at least one of the pedals from the vehicle structure without requiring a complex design.